


Gilbert's Awesome Confession Plan

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Series: AlexTheDuckPotato's Christmas Stories (2018) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Gilbert accidentally burns down the kitchen whoops, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: Gilbert invited Roderich over for Christmas dinner... Gilbert accidentally burning down the kitchen in the process.





	Gilbert's Awesome Confession Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 3 for my Christmas Eve One-Shots, Part 2 of 4 for the Holiday One-Shots  
> Ship: PruAus (Prussia x Austria)
> 
> Note: 260°C is about 500°F

“ _ ‘What to prepare for a Christmas Dinner’ _ There we go,” Gilbert muttered, clicking on the first article that popped up. He read over some of the names, closing the tab immediately after seeing how complicated they actually looked.

“ _ ‘What to prepare for a  _ **_simple_ ** _ Christmas Dinner’ _ This better be less complicated,” He clicked on the second link this time, hoping to get better results that the first try. He smirked, reading some of the simple items that he could try to make.

“Well… that looks pretty cool to try, but so does that. Why not make them both? Haha…” He said, writing three recipes down on a separate piece of paper. About to write down a recipe for a cake, he heard footsteps coming towards the room he was in, which wasn’t his own. He forgot that Ludwig was home for the afternoon, but clearly remember that he wasn’t allowed on his computer for some reason.

“Gilbert if you’re on my computer again I swear--” He said, opening the door to see that exact person on his computer. Gilbert smiled, a scared look on his face as he slowly got up, ready to explain the situation that he was in.

\---

“So… you’re trying to cook a Christmas Eve dinner for Roderich, who is out shopping at the moment  _ and _ who you invited over  _ without _ my permission, so you can admit how you feel about him while making it as ‘awesome’ as you can by showing him that you’re ‘awesome’ and telling him that you two should be a thing…?” Ludwig muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, “You could do something normal, like giving him red roses or just outright saying it, but of course you want to make it super extravagant as usual, right?”

“Exactly!” Gilbert slammed his hands down on the small table, flashing one of his famous smiles at his younger brother, “But… even though I hate to admit it… I’m gonna need some help with this. So I was wondering if you can help out?” Ludwig reluctantly agreed, offering to get some of the ingredients that they didn’t already have as Gilbert stayed and decorated a bit more around the interior of Ludwig’s house using some of the other decorations that he found in the attic, including a very nice looking (and dusty) mistletoe. He brought it downstairs, admiring the detail on it. It was covered in a golden sparkles, the berries painted a nice magenta instead of the traditional bright red. Gilbert didn’t really describe it as ‘awesome’, but as,

“Amazing,” He muttered, the front door closing as he shoved the mistletoe in his pocket, hoping he didn’t accidentally break it in the process. He thought about that word for a moment, He wasn’t one for using words like that in everyday situations, but felt that the word was good for the moment. It was a word he used only for certain things, things that are actually more that awesome, things that can’t be described with any other word. Snapping out of his thoughts turned to face Ludwig, who held a few bags as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Alright, I got your stuff,” He said, placing the ingredients down on the counter, “I have to go out tonight with Feliciano, so I’m trusting you to not destroy my house, got it?” He got a cocky smirk and a thumbs up as a reply, a sure sign that something bad was going to happen this evening. The blond left about fifteen minutes later after quickly changing his attire to something a bit more formal, leaving the albino alone for a few more hours. He knew the Roderich was out doing some holiday shopping (of course leaving it until the last minute), so he wouldn’t be back for at least another hour or two. Of course, unless he got lost again, which he promised Ludwig he wouldn’t this morning before he left.

Gilbert sorted through the bags, trying to match the products inside each bag to what recipe they belonged to. Sure, some of them overlapped, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. He’ll figure it out.

“Alright, what the hell did I write down here,” He muttered, trying to read his messy scribbles he wrote down for the actual procedure. Half of the last one wasn’t even completed due to being caught on the computer, and the other two were written so quickly that they were barely legible.

“‘Preheat oven to 260°C. Mix all ingredients in a blender and pour into pot.’” Gilbert read, not even trying to reread it. It was hard enough to read in the first place, so he just followed through with it, hoping that it would actually work and taste decent.

\---

It did not turn out decent. At all.

“How the hell am I even supposed to make this shit? Like honestly, how am I supposed to know what ‘purée’ means?” Gilbert shouted, running back to the kitchen after getting the fire extinguisher out from a nearby room.

“Well, you know that cookbooks exist, right?” Roderich asked, quietly sitting in another room, exhausted from all the shopping he did.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever! Also when did you even get here?” Gilbert asked, leaning against the messy countertop. His face was slightly red from the heat, hands covered with small burns, but he was happy, even though he caught half of the kitchen on fire.

“About ten minutes ago. You were too busy focusing on cooking a bunch of different things at once that you didn’t hear me come in. Plus, you were also busy putting the fire out,” Roderich replied, getting up from his seat in the other room. He walked over towards the kitchen, the smell of burnt food and the smoke making his eyes water slightly. He took off his glasses and set them down on the table, standing next to Gilbert. They both signed, glancing at one another for just a second.

“I think I should clean this up,” Gilbert finally spoke, looking over the burn marks that decorated his hand in red marks. They didn’t look  _ that  _ severe, but they still hurt.

“I should help you then,” Roderich replied, rubbing his eyes.

“Ha, funny joke.”

“That wasn’t a joke.”

“Really? But you hate these types of things. Also you always start complaining about how tired you are after the first five minutes.”

“I’ll be honest, that is true information. But, you made this for us, and I should at least help you clean.” Gilbert laughed, but quickly stopped when he realized Roderich was actually being serious about helping.

“Well, you can clean off the counter, and I’ll try to salvage whatever’s left of the pots and pans...,” Gilbert trailed off, softly smiling at the violet-eyed male next to him. His heart beat increased slightly, just taking a second more to look at him before heading towards the over, smoke still spilling out of it at a slow rate.

\---

“I’m so tired… I could honestly just fall asleep right now,” Roderich laid on the couch, the first two buttons on his shirt now unbuttoned.

“You gave up right after you threw away half of the empty containers. And don’t fall asleep, cause then I’ll draw on you,” Gilbert called back, finally done with the last pan he could salvage. The kitchen was still a mess, but a neater mess than before.

“Well then, what should I do instead.?” Roderich asked, watching as the other grabbed a drink from out of the fridge, shrugging his shoulders as he opened the bottle, drinking a good amount of it while walking towards the couch. He sat next to Roderich, who was now sitting up. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company. Sure, they fought a lot in the past, but they have grown closer over the years, realizing they had more in common than they thought. They also shared a lot of comfortable silences together, a bit of peacefulness in their slightly chaotic lives.

Gilbert took another sip of his drink before setting it down on the coffee table in front of them, breaking the silence, “Do you want to know the real reason I invited you over?”

“I mean, sure, I guess. It’s not like you to ask me over like that. Usually it just… happens,” Roderich replied, leaning back into the couch.

“Well… it was mostly because I wanted to tell you something that was super awesome in a super awesome way,” Gilbert started, rubbing his hands together slightly, “But I guess that isn’t happening since I almost burned the kitchen down and failed my plan.” He blushed, inhaling sharply as he prepared his next line, “I… I like you. Like a lot. And I was going to tell you that if everything went to plan. I’ll admit, it wasn’t a very awesome plan, but it ended in a good way. So… yeah,” Gilbert exhaled, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, trying to avoid eye contact with Roderich. The latter looked at him, taking his free hand into his own, muttering something under his breath.

“What did you say?” Gilbert asked, still a blushing mess as he glanced towards the brunet.

“I said ‘I admire you as well,’” Roderich sighed, a small smile replacing the surprised look on his face. They sat there for a few more moments, hand in hand, not knowing what they were exactly, but having a good idea on what they wanted to be.

“Can I kiss you?” Gilbert finally asked, adjusting his position so he was now fully facing Roderich, cupping his cheek in his free hand. Both heavily breathing, Roderich leaned in, closing the distance between them, lightly placing his free hand on Gilbert’s chest. It was perfect in both of their eye; a nice, sweet, nearly chaste kiss to top the evening off with. They didn’t ever want to separate, but the need for oxygen made them. They rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily with their hands still intertwined. Gilbert took his hand off of the other’s cheek, reaching into his pocket, pulling out…

“You had that in your pocket this whole time?” Roderich asked, Gilbert holding it over both of their heads. He smirked, staring into the other’s violet’s eyes. He gave a slight nod as a response.

“Well, it’s the holidays, and it was actually going to be how I told you,” Gilbert explained, his smile faltering slightly as his embarrassment grew.

“Well... it is said that if two people kiss under the mistletoe, that they will have a long-lasting love,” Roderich shared, pulling the other in for another, this time being purely chaste, both of them expressing their true colors toward each other through their actions.

 

Guess Gilbert didn’t need the mistletoe nor his awesome plan to succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy holidays!
> 
> And if you want a second chapter for a reaction on the oven... just ask!


End file.
